The Prince and Human
by MeinHurzBrennt
Summary: remake


soundtrack: This love, This Hate

Title: the Prince and Human

Chapter 1

chapter title: running into vamps

remake

Ichigo never thought that he'd fall in love with somebody created from hell. This was his first love with somebody from the same gender. Shirosaki Origichi was his first love. When Ichigo falls for somebody like Shiro he never let's em' out of his heart. As Ichigo got to know Shiro, Ichigo found out that Shiro and other non-human's are vampires, and that a pack of them followed to Ichigo's powerful sent from all over the world.

Year 501, Thursday 1:30PM full moon

Ichigo was walking home from school when he'd heard footsteps behind him. Ichigo turned to look back to see who it waas but found nothing, so he started on his way. Footsteps again, he turned to look, nobody, _am I being followed?_ Ichigo turned to be on his way when a man wearing a black trench coat and tight black leather pants. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something to the man when something hit him in the back of the head making him fall to the cement. Ichigo looked up and all he could see was the man's black boots walking twrods himas his eyes started to shut. Ichigo soon woke bearly opening his eyes. The ceiling had very dim lights, the room was damp and stuffy.

Ichigo's finally got a good look at the room. It was as big as a gym but only without the hoops, stands, and rubber floor. The floor was cement with little weeds poking out throught the cracks.

"Hey, He's awake!"

Ichigo shifted his eyes to the shadows, the darkest part of the room. A person walked in to the dim light to show him/herself. As Ichigo's eyes started to adjust to the dim light, Ichigo was surprised to the the man he saw when he was walking home. Ichigo was about to say something to the man when he noticed he couldn't move his mouth, It was ductaped! Ichigo's arms and legs were tied in a ropethat seems impossable to get out of. A man that looked like he was in his 30s steped out from behind from the man with the trench coat. The first thing Ichigo noticed about the man was that he looked dead, his black clothes made his skin tone color come out more. Just before the man'd stoped in front of Ichigo people just poped up out of no where.

Ichigo struggled to get out of the rope, for sure Ichigo had a bad feeling of being there. The man bent over to grab Ichigo's chin and hels him up high.

"Do you know what we are boy?" Ichigo stared down at the man and furrowed his brows.

The man opened his mouth and fangs poped out. Ichigo struggled to get the man to let go. "Let him go!" all the vampires turned their heads wondering who it was. "let him go" The disoted voice repeated. A man with very white skin walked out of the crowed. "I said put him down ya idiot!" The vampire looked back at the man. "...Now why would I do that?" _who the hell are these people... or if they're even called people_. The vampire scoffed "so you got out, huh?"

"yea after I killed your son"

The vampire droped Ichigo. "you what"

The man smirked "yea I skined him, and I stuck his body on a pole then riped his head off and I put it on top" The vampire looked to the side then looked back "...you didn't" The man looked him in the eye "...did" the vampire picked up Ichigo again "why do you want to let me go of this human?" The man walked forward to the vampire "Because I ..." The man stoped. The vampire scoffed "You what?" Ichigo furrowed his eye brows _what the fuck is he talking about._

The man looked up at Ichigo "... because I love him"

The vampire laughed loud enough to hear his echos bounce off the walls.

"You can't love a human" The man stoped in front of the vampire. "You must've heard about the royal vampire blood line, am I right?" The vampire gave the man a serious look. "Yea" "well you know the myth about how the royals cannot be killed with a human's love right" The vampire tighened his grip in Ichigo's shirt. "Yea" The man's eyes turned darkish purple with tiny slits.

"You're-" The vampire droped Ichigo and bowed down to the man's feet. The man looked down on the man "yea I know it's pittiful" The vampire looked up at the man. The man grabed the vampires head (no head's not going to give him head XD but that would be funny) "sh-shirosaki n-n I'm sorry!" Shiro twisted his head.

Ichigo watched Shiro break the vampires head. Ichigo could see the vampires eyes full of fear and the light had gone from his eyes. Shiro looked at Ichigo then at the crowed. "Are you gonna leave or what?" Everybody dissapered all at once. Shiro walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo struggled to back away from Shiro. Shiro smiled a little "...don't be afraid" Shrio grabed Ichigo's chin and started to tear off the ductape gently. "N-NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" "tsk, shut up and let me help you, ya little brat!" Ichigo gave Shiro a glare.

Shiro pulled out his knife and cut Ichigo loose.

Ichigo rubbed his wrists and looked at Shiro. "th-thanks"

Shiro looked side ways and scratched in back of his head. "yeah... no prob" Ichigo kicked Shiro in the face and ran for the doors. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK!"

Shiro got up and ran with his vampiric speed to catch up to Ichigo, then Shiro jumped and put his arms around Ichigo's waist making them both fall. Ichigo was about to look back when he felt arms around his waist.

"oof" Shiro stuggled climbed up to Ichigo's face. "Get off of me you freak!" Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hands and held them up. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND YOU KICK ME IN THE FACE WHAT THE FUCK!" Ichigo paused and looked at Shiro's eyes. He didn't know his eyes were inverted. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Ichigo moved closer to shiro's face to get a good look at his eyes. Shiro held Ichigo's hands with one hand and pushed Ichigo down with the other.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Ichigo saw Shiro's eyes get watery. "wh-what?" Shiro furrowed his eyes. "weren't you listening?" "to what?" Shiro's eyes went dry again and pulled up Ichigo's shirt. "H-hey what the fuck you doing!" Shiro licked Ichigo's nipple. "h-hey q-quit it!" Shiro bit Ichigo's nipple, with his tounge playing around with it. A dark blush spreaded across Ichigo's face "q-quit it!"Ichigo sqwermed under Shiro. Shiro looked up at Ichigo and licked Ichigo's neck. "wha- why the hell are you doing this?" Shiro nibbled on Ichigo's ear lobe. "h-hay I'm talking to you!"

Shiro's hand slithered down Ichigo's pants grabing Ichigo's member. Ichigo's body shook as the electric pleasure ran through him. Shiro licked the outer shell of Ichigo's ear. "n-no q-quit it!" Ichigo started to pant Shiro started to pump Ichigo "I love you" Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear. Shiro smirked and licked Ichigo's lips. Ichigo moaned as Shiro continued to tease Ichigo.

Shiro stoped and stood up. "wh-wha" Ichigo turned on his belly still dazed he saw Shiro's feet walking in front of him. Ichigo could bearly keep his eyes open. Just when Ichigo was about to close his eyes fully Shiro'd said something that Ichigo didn't under stand.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ichigo opened his eyes. He looked at the blurry alarm clock. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and sat up seeing that he still wore his clothes from last night. Ichigo rubed his eyes once more before he'd forgot... school "Shit" Ichigo swore knowing he was going to be late for school.

* * *

><p>Yes I did get permission to remake this. tell me how you like it or something or yea =3<p> 


End file.
